


Heart Attack

by zaleska



Series: Shicca Modern AUs [1]
Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, i am shicca trash, i cant help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaleska/pseuds/zaleska
Summary: Nervous boy Shiki finally gets the girl. (Modern AU)





	Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> this story is kind of how two people i know got together but tweaked to fit shicca lol 
> 
> ((holy shit that summary sounds like a pornhub video title lmao im so sorry))

  
  


Shiki was excitedly watching the two bright orange plastics pots of noodles he bought swirl around in Rebecca’s microwave. He hoped she wouldn’t mind the strong smell of the cheap curry flavouring that was now resonating around her apartment. 

 

He had already fed her cat, Happy, with the gross tuna jelly stuff she buys. Happy was currently weaving in and out around Shiki’s feet and purring to himself. Shiki found that he was one of the only cats that would actually be nice to him and not start scratching and biting him. 

 

Shiki had perfectly timed cooking the noodles so that when they were finished Rebecca would walk through her front door. 

 

She had texted him during the day complaining about her boss and how she was on shift with a lazy young co-worker so she was basically doing all the work around the store. He had the day off and when he saw she was having a rough day he immediately jumped to action. Shiki was pretty broke, so all he could manage to get his best friend was some cup noodles, a 2-litre bottle of some cheap, knock-off Sprite, and a bag of chilli heatwave Doritos. He also created a list of random documentaries on Netflix for them to watch together while they eat. 

 

Rebecca was terrible at remembering to lock her door so he was able to get right in without the effort of looking for her spare key.

 

Shiki had set Rebecca’s living room floor up with blankets and pillows he gathered together from both of their apartments when he arrived. 

 

The microwave dinged just as Shiki heard the front door slam open and then shut again.  He took the noodles out and started stirring them as he fondly smiled at the sound of Rebecca’s trailing footsteps. 

 

“I had a feeling you would break in.” Rebecca slouched over her kitchen counter and dropped her back heavily on the floor, the sound making Happy jump.

 

“It’s not breaking in if the doors open.” Shiki turned to her and handed her her cup of noodles. “And you’re welcome.” 

 

Rebecca smiled tiredly at him before and taking the cup from him and standing up straight. “Thank you, you’re the best.”

 

Shiki followed her into her living room and watched as she eased herself into one of pillow piles he had created for them. As he sat on his own pile he watched as she took the biggest forkful of noodles she could into her mouth and dribbled the murky yellow sauce all down her chin and onto the front of her white t-shirt. 

 

_ How can she still look so pretty while doing that?  _

 

He fondly shook his head and smiled at her form before started eating his own. 

 

“So, what are we watching tonight?” Rebecca asked with her mouth full. “I’m in the mood for some fish drama.” 

 

“So. Blue Planet, then?” 

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

Shiki took a mouthful of noodles before lifting the remote and opening Rebecca’s Netflix account. 

 

“So what was up at work today?” Shiki asked as Rebecca’s TV starting connecting to her Wi-Fi. 

 

“The new girl, the one I was texting you about, is literally sixteen.” Rebecca gargled through noodles and then swallowed. “I have a feeling they’re close family friends or some shit because she is a total waster and clearly only cares about whatever's going on in friend group rather than what’s going on in the real world.”

 

“That sucks.” Shiki glanced at her before focusing on the TV again. “Hopefully she’ll start getting the picture if you go all badass Rebecca mode on her.” 

 

Rebecca snorted. “Yeah, I tried that and all I got was an eye roll and some attitude about being about to down 5 shots in 10 seconds. So dumb.” 

 

“Sounds gross.” 

 

“Speaking of alcohol. Are we going to that bar on Friday?” 

 

“Obviously.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Dude, I can’t even. My bitchy sister has decided she wants to move back into town and demands she’s staying with me until she finds her own place, I literally want to die.” Rebecca was ranting into her phone as she walked down the street with a huge bag of snacks for her gaming session that night. 

 

“I forgot you have a sister. What’s made her do this?” Shiki asked. 

 

“Probably because she’s noticed she has more YouTube subscribers than I have Twitch subscribers.” Rebecca rolled her eyes. “Even though she only started her Vlogging shit after our dumbass cousin asked me about my Twitch channel at Christmas.”

 

“So, she’s moving back from a completely different continent to gloat?” Shiki questioned and Rebeca could hear him shuffling around in his bed. “That’s so extra, and something you would probably do as well.” 

 

“Uh, no! I would do anything to make sure I don’t have to be in her presence ever again, the only person I would move continents for would be you and Happy!” She was trying not to giggle at how Shiki just used the word ‘extra’ to describe another person, not wanting to embarrass but she was inwardly proud of herself for rubbing her internet slang off on him. 

 

“Happy’s not a person but I’m proud to be on his level.” Shiki let out a laugh. “If you need any help with her just call or text me, you know my work schedule.” 

 

“Sure thing, thanks.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You’re far nicer to me than I deserve you to be,” Rebecca said to Shiki and the two of them were decorating Rebecca’s sister’s room for her. “I can’t believe you actually agreed to help me.”

 

“Well, I didn’t know your sister was actually worse in real life than you described her to be.” Shiki winked at his friend. “Go make yourself lunch, I can handle setting the TV up by myself.” 

 

Shiki continued wiring up all the stuff Lavilla brought with her that she demanded to be plugged into her TV. Most of it didn’t even do anything and he actually advised her on this only to get a ‘fuck off, just do it’ from Lavilla, Rebecca’s older sister.

 

“So,” a sultry voice came from behind him. “You’re this Shiki that Rebecca’s always going on about.” 

 

Rolling his eyes, Shiki turned around and looked at her, “Yeah.” 

 

“You’re not as friendly as she was saying you were you know, I don’t appreciate it,” she crossed her arms and stared him down. 

 

“Well, I don’t like the way you treat people so why would I want to have you as a friend?” Shiki bluntly questioned. 

 

“The way I treat people is none of your business,” Lavilla obnoxiously flipped her side-ponytail over her shoulder. “Anyway, I wanted to know how you two low life’s met.” 

 

“Why would you care about that?” Shiki looked down and started untangling more wires to keep his nerves at ease. He thought he was doing well at keeping his anxiety at ease while talking to the girl, but he couldn’t help but feel a little shaken with the way she stared at him so upfrontly. 

 

“Because I do. It would make for a good Story Time on my channel,” she smirked and strode towards her bed and dramatically flopped down on it. “So, spill it.” 

 

Shiki didn’t want to tell her that telling someone else's story probably isn’t the best idea for a Story Time video, so he just started explaining the beginning of their friendship. 

 

“Well… It was the first day of the last year of school and I was sitting on my own in the Registration Period when Rebecca walked in with a giant cup of coffee and sat next to me. Then she pulled a can of Monster out of her bag and poured it in her coffee and downed it all in one go.” Shiki smiled at the memory. “I told her how fricking awesome it was and that was it.” 

 

Rebecca stared unimpressed at the ceiling for a few seconds before saying, “I guess two lame-o’s are gonna meet in a lame-o way.” 

 

Blushing, Shiki tried to pretend he was really focused on the wires in front of him so that his hands would stop shaking and prayed Rebecca would come back soon to save him. 

 

“So, like when was your first date?” Lavilla asked next, making Shiki drop everything and stare at her with bright red cheeks. 

 

“W’What are you- It’s, we’ve not… Um-” Shiki’s mind was running at a million miles an hour. He couldn’t just explain to the most loudmouthed girl he’s ever met that he was hopelessly in love with her sister. 

 

“Oh my god~” Lavilla almost sang. “You’re so pathetic!” 

 

Rebecca walked in as Lavilla was crying with laughter at Shiki’s stuttering and his bright red face. “What’s going on here?” 

 

“Just asking Shiki a couple questions,” Lavilla teased. “I’ll leave you two to it, I guess. But I’m coming back in three hours, so make sure this all done, okay?” 

 

She proceeded to leave the apartment with a confused Rebecca and a visibly anxious Shiki staring at each other. 

 

“Are you alright?” Rebecca asked slowly. “You look really warm.” 

 

“Yeah,” Shiki breathed out. “She just got me by surprise, I guess.” 

 

“Okay…” Rebecca looked around the room awkwardly. 

 

“Can we ditch this?” He asked suddenly, gaining Rebecca’s attention again. “I mean, she’s not incapable of doing it herself and I really need some air.” 

 

“Of course,” Rebecca giggled and grabbed Shiki’s wrist to drag him behind her. 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“I’m so done,” Rebecca groaned before flopping upside down onto her sofa beside Shiki. 

 

“What’s happened now?” Shiki looked at her as she was scrolling through her phone with an awkward look on her face. 

 

“Well, everyone who I game with is posting pictures of their significant others on Instagram,” she sighed before righting herself on the seat. “It’s kinda nice but, I….” 

 

Shiki tilted his head at her and raised an eyebrow. “You?” 

 

“Don’t judge me, but I want that, you know? A boyfriend would be nice, I think.” Her cheeks were tinged slightly pink as she spoke. “Sorry, I’ll stop being so cringe.” 

 

As she locked her phone Shiki grabbed Rebecca’s hand and tugged her towards him to place his lips against hers. She took and sharp breath in and he immediately pulled away. 

 

“Uh- Sorry. It’s, I’m, you know... I’ll be your boyfriend,” he was completely avoiding her gaze and glancing at random objects around the room. “I-If you want me to be.” 

 

“Wait, What?” Rebecca was in shock. “You like me, Shiki?” 

 

“Yeah, um but you said you didn’t want a boyfriend.. So I thought I would just be you best friend, instead…” By now Shiki’s cheeks were pretty much radioactive with how red they were and Rebecca was trying to not smile. 

 

“When did I say that?” 

 

“Uh, after we first met. Um, I think a week.” Shiki had now resort to stroking Happy to avoid looking at her and Rebecca’s chest was pounding at how much he was stuttering and the little licks he would make on his lips because his harsh breathing was chapping them. “You’re amazing, Becca. Um, and I’m fine if you don’t want me. What just happened is more than enough and I’m-” 

 

Rebecca’s heart was melting at how adorably nervous Shiki was being in the situation so she simply grabbed the back of head and smooshed her lips against his. She started moving her lips to see how he would react to her sudden demanding make-out session. He moved his too and seemed to relax in her firm hold. 

 

As they kissed his hands hesitantly touched her waist, she leaned towards him to encourage him on. It seemed to work because he lifted her from her spot and onto his lap. She moaned in appreciation and smiled against him when he tensed up again. 

 

Pulling away Shiki finally looked at her, “I fell in love with you the day we first met.” 

 

Her heart skipped a beat at his confession and her mouth stretched into a brilliant smile, “you’re so cute.” 

 

She felt Happy paw at one of her legs for attention, but she ignored him and pulled Shiki back in for more kisses, she could always deal with the rest of the world when she was done making out with her best friend.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i hope you at least pretend to enjoy this. im currently ill and drugged up as hell but i really wanted to get this idea out of my head so here you go my loves
> 
>  
> 
> zal-eska.tumblr.com


End file.
